


five am

by allskynostars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allskynostars/pseuds/allskynostars
Summary: And in the haze you see coloursAnd problems suddenly make senseBut the way you've been goingYou'll be in an early grave





	five am

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by 5am - amber run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qge9mS3umFk) (i would listen to this before you read, it sets the mood)
> 
>  
> 
> -  
>  
> 
> _I wish you'd live like you're made of glass_

It's 5AM. 

Betty turns to press the snooze on her alarm, and is not surprised to find the bed empty next to her. He never slept beside her anymore. 

She gets up to face another day. Another double shift, another late night. Another early morning. 

It's 5AM. 

But he hadn't been to bed. She finds him exactly where she knew he would be. Slumped on their couch, his head hung against back. The bottle in his hand favoured over the glass on the coffee table. 

Except this morning she doesn't wake him gently. Instead, she picks up the glass. Feels the weight of it in her hand. And then she lets it fall onto the floor. It smashes. 

His eyes flutter. He's barely able to keep them open. This time she says it out loud. 

"It's 5AM." 

He just watches her. He can see it on her face, he can feel it in the air. This morning is different. The sun won't rise. The day won't brighten. He can read it in her eyes. He tries to get up from the couch, but the weight of his head pulls him back. 

She's cursing at him now. But she's still whispering. Her voice is low. She repeats his name, over and over. Jughead. Jughead. Enough. This is enough. I've had enough. 

It's 5AM. 

He tries to reason with her. He will get help. He's just lost. He needs help. But he needs her. This is it, this is the last time. 

But he knows he's said it all before. And she knows she's heard it all before. This is not the last time, not today. But she's adamant it will be the last time she tries. He's lost all his chances, he has no lives left. 

Times up. 

It's 5AM. 

She's leaving the room now, and he attempts to follow her. But it takes all he's got. His vision is still hazy from the late night liquor, he can still taste it on his tongue. He hears her cries. And then he hears his own heart break. No. No. He braces himself against the wall, tries to take in deep breaths. 

Betty is back, with his baby girl in her arms and two bags at her feet. He starts to yell, she can't do this. 

She can't leave him. Please. You can't take her away from me. Please don't leave. I need you. I need her. I need you both.  


It's 5AM. 

And his daughter is awake. Watching him struggle against the wall. Watching him struggle to be on his feet. Her 3 year old eyes, so much like his own, are on him. And he's ridden with guilt, enough to make him cry. Sob. 

She calls for him, trying to reach her little arms out towards him. But Betty pulls her back. She says something about staying with her sister, until he can figure this out. She's tired. She's tired of trying to help him. He has to help himself. She loves him, but she cannot watch him self destruct. She cannot let their daughter see him self destruct. She won't watch him turn into his father. 

And he knows. God, he knows. He knows, as he watches her leave with tears down her face. With his lifeline. He calls out. I love you. Betty. Please don't leave me. 

It's 5AM. 

Did he just lose it all?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this little thing is, but I wrote it a while ago when I found the song and fought against myself to post it. But I suppose this a place for creative outlet right?  
> [allskynostars.tumblr.com](https://allskynostars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
